Like We Never Loved At All
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: Tonks fights to hold on to her love as he seems to pass her without notice, without love. She thinks he doesn't feel the love and passion they once, shared. Like they never loved at all. SongFic to Like We Never Loved At All by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.


_You never looked so good__  
__As you did last night__  
__Underneath the city lights__  
__There walking with your friend__  
__Laughing at the moon__  
__I swear you looked right through me__  
__But I'm still livin' with your goodbye__  
__And you're just goin' on with your life_

I cannot believe him. The insolent, hardheaded, heartbreaking, man. Of course, what can you expect from any man? I just do not know how he parades through here as if everything is all right. Like he forgot all about us; like he forgot all about me. I hate being here; sitting in this revolting house. The Order meetings are pure murder now. I sit right across from him; him and his eyes, and face, and voice, and I have to snap out of this.

Molly, like always has been ever so nice and comforting- like any mother should be. I guess that is what she is these days, a mother to me. When her baby's heart is broken, she is there to sympathize and pat me on the back, telling me to get up and get going. It is not working for me though. I have no idea how they do it! Molly has Arthur, so really she has no clue what I am going through, but it is good to have someone on your side.

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

He sure has gotten up and got going. Look at him, walking around here with the kids, laughing, and playing around. Does he not have any regret? Does he feel anything? Did he ever feel anything? Here I am crying my heart out, wasting away by the minutes, and he never looks in my direction.

How can he forget? All those nights, the kisses, our touch? Surely, somewhere in the back of his mind, of his heart, he is crying inside. Maybe, just maybe, he is loving me still, just like I him. He is so strong, so good at hiding things, I will never really know. Lord, Nymphadora, you have really done it this time.

_I hear you're doin' fine  
Seems like you're doin' well  
As far as I can tell  
Time is leaving us behind  
Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet  
So tell me what your secret is  
To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

I always pictured myself, on my wedding day, holding his arm as we walked down the aisle. I would be laughing and enjoying us being together. Everyone would be around us; dancing and celebrating our long future together. However, he put that one right into the dust. After everything we had been through; all the fun and tears; the fighting and making up. He did away with it, like a shirt that has been all worn out.

Remus- even his name gives me chills. Someone will mention it accidentally in passing, not knowing how much it hurts. Does he not feel the same when he hears my name? Or has he let go of everything? How does he do it? I have to know.

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

Did I mention he had been avoiding me as well? First he has the nerve to end our relationship, and then he cannot even own up to what he has done to me. I have been meaning to talk to him; try to understand why he thinks we cannot be together, but I can barely speak of him, let alone speak to him. Everything about me has changed because of him. I can no longer control my transformations and sometimes even my magic. Of course, I was always clumsy, but he was always there to catch me when I fall.

I still cannot get over the fact that he can still live normally. I have never seen regret or even the slightest longing in his eyes. The same eyes I fell so deeply in love with avoid me at all cost.

_Did you forget the magic  
Did you forget the passion  
Did you ever miss me  
Ever long to kiss me_

The magic and passion of two lovers is special. I always believed that, but now I know better. Never, ever give your heart completely away, because all you will have left are pieces. Waking up in the morning next to him, dancing in the middle of the forest when we were suppose to be keeping watch, being able to correspond in silence- all those little things I will miss and never find with another person. Remus Lupin is the one for me and I must not give up. I cannot give up. I love him.

And he acts like we never loved at all.

_Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all_

* * *

I will always love her, but I do not want anything to happen. I am too dangerous, too old, too poor. I cannot hide the way a feel without hurting, without crying inside. Oh, Nymphadora, stay with me please. I love you! 

**A/N:** The very ending is Remus' POV...sorry if that caused any confusion, but I couldn't think of a better way to do it...if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!! And if you're wondering, I love song-fics, so if you liked this one, please go check out my other stories!! smiles and directs you to authors page


End file.
